


A Man and His Cat

by Oliver__Niko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Can this bisexual disaster get his head out of the gutter for five minutes? No, Dating, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Pets, Romantic Fluff, Sylvain Jose Gautier Being Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier turns out to be a sweetheart after all, more tags to go with the additional chapter!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: There are three things Sylvain is not prepared for during his morning jog:1. To find the most beautiful man he has ever seen.2. For this man to be jogging with a cat.3. Sylvain's own jogging companion, his dog, giving her owner a reason to invite this man and his cat back to Sylvain's apartment.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 22
Kudos: 222





	1. A Man and His Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking back on a fic I wrote years ago for another pairing, and managed to get inspired by my own work. That is how this was born! It was a lot of fun to write, and I hope you have just as much fun reading.

The young man’s head leans back, face soaking up rays of morning sunshine. A hand runs through hair slightly damp from sweat, and he exhales deeply. The weather is gradually getting warmer. This sun, and the beautiful light blue sky, remind him of summer days.

Sylvain Gautier lowers his head back down. He glances down at the golden retriever running by him. “Okay there, Mercie?”

She looks back up at him, letting out a small bark. Sylvain knows there’s no chance of her understanding him, but the thought of her answering is pleasant anyway, as well as knowing she enjoys these morning jogs as much as her owner does.

 _Been at this for a while already,_ he thinks to himself, glancing at his phone. _Should take a sit down and drink some water._

“Come here, girl!” he calls, sitting down on a bench to the side and placing his rucksack down by his feet. Mercie’s head follows him, and she slows to a stop and follows. He ruffles her ears when she sits down in front of him. “Hold on …”

He pulls out a travel bowl from the rucksack and places it on the ground. A large bottle of water is taken from a pocket on its side. Sylvain pours some of the water into her bowl, watching her drink as he tilts the bottle into his own mouth, suddenly parched.

His gaze wanders as he gulps down the water … and almost chokes. The bottle is lowered from Sylvain’s mouth, which hangs open, for he swears his eyes have an ability to zoom in on pretty people. And that is a _very_ beautiful man, right there down the path, jogging as well.

Dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, pale skin, a face that only becomes prettier the closer the jogger gets. A slender yet toned form, quite possibly the best legs in Fodlan underneath those jogging bottoms, and … a cat?

Sylvain blinks. Yes, that’s a cat, right there by the man’s feet, running by him. He holds onto a lead attached to the cat’s harness. That’s certainly not something you see everyday.

“Would you look at that, Merc—” Sylvain leaps to his feet when he finally realises that Mercie is running straight towards the poor man and his even poorer cat. “No! No, Mercie, get back here!”

He scoops up his rucksack and runs forward, but it’s already far too late. A scene from a horror movie plays out in front of him. The man skidding to a stop, cat yowling at the sudden dog now running towards it, barking in excitement.

Sylvain has to admire how swiftly the man scoops up the cat. Said cat, frightened by the dog now jumping up at the man’s legs, is struggling in his arms, but he holds on firmly. Panic surges through Sylvain—he knows how even well-trained cats can race off when alarmed, which is likely why it’s on a lead.

“Mercie! Mercie, get _down!”_

The man glances up from the dog. Sylvain realises that his shouting only worsens the situation. The distraction is enough for this man to topple over onto the floor on his side, cat still wriggling in his arms. Mercie is much stronger than one would expect.

Sylvain is now standing by them, clumsily trying to whip his lead out from his rucksack, because _God,_ are those some nice legs. The man they belong to is now cursing as he gets up from his side. His scratched-up arms place the cat down on the floor, taking hold of the lead, and for a moment, he’s left on his hands and knees as he makes sure it’s okay.

Sylvain is staring. He shouldn’t, but this man also has a fantastic ass, and he wouldn’t be Sylvain Jose Gautier if his mind wasn’t constantly in the gutter.

“I’m sorry, you all right?” he says, cursing himself inside for asking this as he’s, quite clearly, not looking at the man’s face. Luckily, he’s not looking at Sylvain’s, either.

Or perhaps not so luckily. His attention is on the fact that Mercie is now humping his leg.

“Do you want to get _the damn thing off me?!”_

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, _fuck—_ Mercie, please, girl. Please get off!”

All of a sudden, she decides to behave. She removes herself from the man’s leg. She’s all smiles as she settles next to Sylvain, rising her head almost smugly as Sylvain attaches the lead to her collar. It’s almost as though she’s saying, _I know you want to hump that guy when he’s on all fours, too._

And she’s right, but it’s not socially acceptable for _her_ to do this in public, never mind Sylvain. Shame is utterly drowning him.

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry,” he continues to apologise. The man is now straightened up on his knees, and waves away the hand that Sylvain holds out to him.

“If you can’t control your dog, maybe keep it on its leash?” questions the man as he gets to his feet, blowing puffed-up navy strands away from his face. And—God. He’s even cute when he’s angry.

“She’s usually perfectly behaved, but she’s not used to cat-walkers.” A statement that Sylvain never thought he would have to say. He glances down at said cat, who is hiding behind its owner’s legs. A newfound guilt finds Sylvain. Those turquoise jogging bottoms, previously spotless, now have mud smeared all over them from Mercie’s paws. The man seems to be dwelling on the same thing.

“Surely that is irrelevant for her humping me,” he says. “Didn’t even know girls did that.”

Sylvain decides to hold back on making a joke about pegging. “Sometimes, yeah. She still needs to be neutered … Still just a puppy, see? Eleven months.”

He glances down at Mercie. He silently prays for her to use her best, puppy-eyed expression, and smiles when she does so. Unfortunately the man seems to be charmed much less. He’s scowling, as expected.

“Not an excuse,” the man mutters. “Thank you for this. These pants are new, and my arms sting like Hell.”

They’re scratched-up for sure, nastily so. A few cuts are even bleeding. A new wave of guilt and sympathy washes over Sylvain. “Look, man, I’m really sorry. I should have stopped her sooner. Do you live nearby?”

The man inhales sharply. “No. I live on the outskirts. I have some fond memories of this park, so I get the bus near here sometimes.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. So thanks to you and your dog, I now have to get the bus back covered in mud and blood, and have everyone stare at me.”

Anyone would hate that. But the man says it with a tone that suggests he’s not much of a sociable person anyway, and the thought of people staring makes him nervous. Sylvain is strangely fond of this. Perhaps because he wouldn’t have expected it with how easily the man snaps at him.

“That’s no good. Uh …” Sylvain pretends to contemplate the situation, as though his shameless brain hasn’t already thought of a solution in an instant. “Listen, I live right by here. Near that exit over there,” he points over to where the path turns right. “Maybe about a ten minute walk?”

“Your point?”

“If you want, I can lend you some pants to go home in. We could clean up your arms, too.”

“What?” the man folds said arms, the cat’s leash looped around his fingers. “No, fuck you. This is _your_ fault.”

“I mean, Mercie’s fault, not mine.”

“You’re accountable. What kind of name is Mercie, anyway?”

“A close friend of mine, Mercedes, gave her to me.” Sylvain scratches her head, smiling as she wags her tail. “Anyway, bet your cat is named something weirder.”

“He’s called Glenn.”

“See? That’s such a weird name for a—”

“I named him after my dead brother.”

Oh, fuck. “I’m an idiot. Sorry for your loss.” And he truly is, even if he isn’t sure how to emphasise that. To his relief, the man merely shrugs. Sylvain is utterly charmed by how this gorgeous black cat leaps up to stand on the man’s shoulders.

“So, yes,” he says, stroking Glenn’s head. His yellow eyes are staring down at Mercie. “Thank you for this. Truly.”

Sylvain sighs, truly ashamed by now. “Look, please can you at least consider it? I don’t want your arms to get infected or anything. And your pants are …”

“They’re awful.”

“Exactly. And you’d look really cute—I mean, it’d be better for you to travel in a clean pair for sure.” The man’s eyebrows raises a little from the slip-up, but he chooses not to comment. “Or I can give you some cash to buy some? But that doesn’t solve the issue with your arms …”

“No. Besides, the thought of going into the shops all messed up is …” The man inhales deeply. “How close did you say you were again?”

Sylvain tries to not grin. “Like, ten minutes.”

“Fine. I’ll take you up on your offer. Seems like the most logical in this scenario.”

“Then I’ll lead the way! Oh, but first …”

Sylvain dries out Mercie’s bowl and puts it in his bag, thankful that the man chooses to wait for him rather than take the opportunity to run away. “What’s your name, anyway?” he asks as they begin to walk. “Feels weird to know your cat’s name but not yours.”

“It’s Felix.”

“Felix …” Sylvain echoes, testing it on his tongue. He glances between Felix and Glenn, a grin creeping on his face. “Heh. Felix the cat guy.”

“Yes, I know. You’re not the first to point it out.” Felix pauses. “And yours?”

“Sylvain. Sylvain Gautier.”

“I see.” He reaches to his head to feel his hair. “Bet it’s a mess, after how long it can take to get it right as well.”

Sylvain hums, deciding that honesty is best. “Yeah, it’s sticking up everywhere. It still looks …” His words fade as Felix begins to pull out the bobby pins and hair tie. His fingers run through it as the hair falls down to his shoulders in a sheet of navy. “Whoa.”

“Whoa, what?”

“You’re beautiful.”

Felix blinks. For the first time, he seems speechless, mouth hanging open. Sylvain feels a sense of triumph as Felix turns his head towards the cat on his shoulder, trying to hide the faint colour in his cheeks. “I’m not going to your place to bang.”

Sylvain laughs. “Next time?”

“You say, as though there’s going to _be_ a next time.”

When Felix smiles genuinely moments later as Glenn rubs his head against Felix’s face, the softest laugh released under his breath, Sylvain sincerely wishes there will _definitely_ be a next time.

* * *

Sylvain is more than simply his amorous brain. Telling Felix his home is close by had not been a lie, and he is soon opening the door to his apartment and gesturing Felix to go in after him.

Felix gives the kind of impression that he enjoys neatness, Sylvain glad to have cleaned his apartment yesterday because of this. He has to appreciate how much his artistic flair is useful in regards to decorating it. Felix is glancing around at the modern interior, seeming intrigued.

“Nice place,” he says.

“Thanks! The bedroom is nice as well.” Felix raises an eyebrow. “I mean in the sense that I’m going to show you where my clothes are. Obviously.”

“Hmm. Am I okay to put Glenn down? Will Mercie try anything?”

“No, no, she should be fine. I think she just got excited over seeing something she’s not used to.” Sylvain whistles, and Mercie’s head swivels to him. “Mercie, sit! Go on, put him down.”

Felix is understandably hesitant. However, he is soon lifting the cat off his shoulder and putting him on the floor. Felix detaches the lead, straightening back up again. Glenn glances between him and Mercie, the latter wagging her tail yet staying still.

“There we go,” says Sylvain. “They’ll be fine, so wanna come through here once you’ve washed the dirt off your hands?”

After watching Glenn one last time, Felix nods.

“It _is_ pretty nice,” says Felix once they have entered Sylvain’s bedroom. He looks up at a painting above the bed; a horse cantering through a field. “You like horses?”

“That, and art. This a painting I commissioned off a friend, of a horse I had growing up.”

“Rich boy, huh?”

“I was. Now I’m more ordinary, but I’ll admit the apartment is classy.” Sylvain opens the door to a walk-in wardrobe. “Now, let’s see … If you don’t mind, I think jeans might be better. You’ll need a belt.”

Felix folds his arms. “What’re you trying to say?”

“That you’re smaller than me?” Sylvain chuckles as the crease of Felix’s eyebrows grows more severe. “Oh, you’re sensitive over that. Gotcha.”

“I’m not _sensitive!”_

“Sure you’re not.” Sylvain sorts through the pile of jeans he has on one side. “Nothing wrong with being short.”

“I’m not even short. _You’re_ just tall.”

“And _you’re_ adorable.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Sylvain straightens back up, now holding a pair of jeans in his hands. “Right, this will do. I’ll fetch a belt as well.”

He hands both items over to Felix. Though he wishes he doesn’t have to leave the room as the other changes, he’s respectable enough to do so. He gestures down the corridor from where they came to inform Felix on where to go after, and shuts the door after himself.

His steps take him back to the kitchen in the meantime. The scratches on Felix don’t seem too harsh, and saying they might get infected was only really another excuse to coax him into coming over here, but the blood does at least need to be cleaned. He prepares some tissues, both wet and dry, and takes them into the living room.

A smile reaches his face. After his previously traumatic experience, Glenn seems to be adjusting to having Mercie around. He is currently allowing her to sniff him. Head up high, as though this is a privilege. He reminds Sylvain of Felix.

This man in question is soon returning. “I keep having to pull them up, as the belt is loose around my waist,” he says. “But this is definitely easier.”

Sylvain’s mouth drops open. This isn’t the first time he’s had a pretty person wear his clothes, but he swears that his heart is doing backflips over every single crease forming from the bagginess. “Thought as much! Come over here, we should clean your arms as well.”

“Not too worried about it,” says Felix, sitting down next to Sylvain on the sofa. “You get used to it when you’re a cat person.”

“Yeah, the bleeding has already stopped. Still, let’s get rid of that dried blood.”

He picks up one of the damp tissues, Felix recoiling as Sylvain attempts to hold his arm. “I can do it myself.”

“I know, but I feel bad, and this totally helps my conscience.”

Felix rolls his eyes, but there’s a small smile of amusement on his face as he lets Sylvain place his hand under Felix’s forearm. He dabs away at the dried blood from earlier, trying to be careful. If it stings, Felix doesn’t show it. Used to cats indeed.

He dries off the water droplets with another tissue before reaching for the other arm. “Glenn and Mercie are getting along,” says Sylvain, gesturing his head towards the animals in question; Glenn is trying to catch her tail.

“Miracles do occur, it seems. I guess Glenn was mostly startled.”

“Sorry about that stupid comment I made earlier about his name. I had no idea.”

“Of course you didn’t. No offence taken.” There’s a pause, and Felix’s eyes, temporarily on Sylvain, avert away again. “And, uh—thanks. I guess. You didn’t have to help me.”

“I did! It was my fault it happened.”

“So you _do_ admit it was your fault.”

“Well, it’s still mostly Mercie, but you’re right, She’s my responsibility.” Sylvain finishes drying the dampness on Felix’s other arm. “And done! Looks a lot less nasty now.”

Felix hums, inspecting his arms. “Yeah. Those will heal up in no time. I suppose with that …”

“Going already?” Sylvain adds, before stopping himself, “Not even coming to get lunch with me?”

Felix stares, Sylvain gives a dazzling smile. He’s probably being forward, but reckons that everything else he’s said has been flirtatious enough as it is. Simply the small cough Felix gives as he has to look away is a reward.

“I can’t,” he says. “I have plans with a friend today, and I’m already running late as it is.”

“Ah, no worries. Wouldn’t want to ruin that for you.”

With a hum, Felix gets to his feet. Sylvain is impressed by how Glenn walks over immediately. “So I guess I’ll—”

“Give me your number, at least.”

“What?”

“I mean, there’s your trousers. I’ll wash them for you as an apology, and you’ve got to give me back mine, so …”

Felix crouches down, attaching the lead to Glenn’s harness. “You’re suggesting we meet up?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

A strange sense of anticipation reaches Sylvain’s chest as he waits for an answer. Asking for numbers, dates, it’s all the norm for him. He’s not entirely sure why this man in particular stirs these emotions in him.

But he’ll happily welcome them when he feels his face light up over Felix’s nod. “Fine. But only because they’re my favourite pair to jog in.”

“Sure, sure … Then lunch, to make it up to you.”

“You’re pushy.”

“Do you mind?”

A smirk tugs at Felix’s lips, taking out his phone from the pocket of the ruined jogging bottoms. They’re placed down onto the arm of the sofa. “Can’t say I do. All right, I’ll read it out to you.”

“Great!”

He types in the number, Felix peering down at his phone as he does so. “Delete the peach emoji.”

“Awh. Just a cat it is, then. Okay, I’ll text you so you can save mine.”

“A winky face. I’d expect no less.”

Sylvain laughs, watching as Felix saves the number as a contact—it’s strangely adorable to see him place a dog emoji by Sylvain’s name in return. He pops the phone into the pocket of his jeans.

“Right, that’s that. I’ll be seeing you.”

“Sure will! I’ll text you sometime soon, see when you’re free. Get home safe.”

“I’ll be _far_ safer without you and Mercie around.”

Regardless, Felix ensures to stroke Mercedes’ head on his way out. He hovers by the door, mouth open as though to speak, but seems to decide against it last minute. He waves over his shoulder as he closes the door, Glenn by his feet as always.

A smile is stretched from ear-to-ear. Sylvain crouches on the floor, scratching behind Mercie's ears when she bounces over. “You, my sweet angel, just scored me a date with the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.”


	2. A Man and His Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several days after meeting Sylvain and his golden retriever, Felix receives a text asking if he is free to meet up. Despite Felix previously denying this to his best friend, it turns out to be a date after all. Felix would be lying to himself if he said it wasn't stirring some kind of emotion in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a couple of people said they'd like to see a second chapter, I was persuaded very easily and got to writing it fairly quickly. I hope that you enjoy the ending to this little light-hearted fic, and I thank you for the kind comments on the first chapter.

An exhale escapes the young man’s lips as he closes the door after himself. He bends down to untie his shoelaces, smiling at the black cat which rubs against his legs. This cat, Glenn, proceeds to stroll down the hallway.

Meanwhile, Felix is straightening up, letting out a sigh as he stretches his arms above his head. His trousers shift down as he does so. Or, more specifically, the trousers that belong to the man he met today. He’s been having to keep them around his waist to keep the trouser legs out from under his feet.

Not for the first time in his life, he is mentally cursing those who dare to be taller than him, and his genes for making him average.

“You don’t need more food,” Felix calls when he hears Glenn meow from the kitchen. “Still going to give you it anyway, most likely,” he adds to himself as he follows him. He is softer with cats than he is with anything else.

Glenn brushes up against Felix’s legs when he enters the kitchen, letting out another meow. Felix rolls his eyes as he fetches some dry food to put in the bowl. Too soft for certain. Perhaps the real reason he doesn’t invite people over often is so they don’t see his usual cold face turn to mush the moment Glenn eats from his bowl.

The little nibbles. How can someone not coo over that?

“Didn’t do it again today,” says Felix, glancing over at a small urn on the windowsill. “Left the ashes here and everything.”

Glenn glances up. Despite him having the deceased brother’s name, he probably has no idea what that urn contains. Or how much his owner remains attached to it and refuses to scatter the ashes.

He’s brought back to the moment by his phone vibrating in his pocket. A smile creeps to his face once he pulls it out.

**Annie 🍰**

_Really, it’s fine! I’d have hated to get the bus in that state, too. Nice of the guy to help you, was he cute? ;)_

**Felix 🐱**

_Barely even remember what he looks like._

**Annie 🍰**

_Liar! Tell me all the details when you come get lunch with me, okay?_

“What details?” Felix mutters to himself. He decides to ignore the message, as is the best way to annoy his best friend. The moment he comes off their conversation, his thumb is hovering over Sylvain’s name instead, and that damn winking face he sent so Felix could save his number.

All right, perhaps he does remember a little, and has been questioning whether he should text a ‘thank you’ ever since he got on the bus in that man’s stupid trousers. And _perhaps_ it had been surprising for the guy to do that for him at all.

Because really, beneath that obvious flirtatious attitude and eyes which never hid how they checked Felix out, he was quite sweet. In a strange, ‘I’ll lend you my trousers because my dog ruined your pants and humped your leg,’ kind of way.

And he had good arms. For sure. But it’s not as though Felix had been looking. Simply the occasional glance, because he’s quite certain that if his eyes lingered for longer than a couple of seconds, Sylvain would have teased.

Speaking of teasing … He’s already late as it is, but he should really change into his own clothing. Not only are the trousers annoying, but Annette will surely not let him hear the last of it.

Glenn’s back arches as Felix’s hand runs down his back, before the latter is heading through the apartment to his bedroom.

* * *

“ _Feeelix!”_

For such a small bundle of energy, Annette’s hugs certainly have force in them when she leaps at you. Felix catches her and takes a couple of steps back.

“Are you trying to kill me?”

The ginger head pops up from Felix’s chest, a grin stretched across her face. “I can’t do that when you have gossip.”

“I don’t have any gossip.” He hugs her back before letting go, the two settling down at a table in the café. “It’s good to see you. Sorry again for being late.”

“It’s all good, aside from the fact that I’m _starving.”_ Annette’s head immediately buries in a menu, Felix chuckling. His hunger pangs have become more apparent from her enthusiasm.

They’re quick to decide on what to order, Annette handing over her share of the money to Felix; she seems to be one of the few who understands that Felix will never accept his father’s money. He goes to order for the two. When he glances back to her, he sees her resting her chin on the back of her hands, grinning at him; it’s clear that she’s sent him to order so she can start working on her list of questions.

“ _So,”_ she says as he sits back down.

“So what?”

“ _I’m still a rock star.”_ She says the lyric in a sing-song voice, before laughing. “You know what I’m talking about. This guy from today! Give me the details!”

“You do realise that just because I’m gay, it doesn’t mean that every guy is going to mean something, right? He’s called Sylvain. That’s about it. Thank you,” Felix adds as a waitress places their drinks down on the table.

“Obviously I know that.” Annette’s head edges forward in her hands, mouth finding the tip of her straw to take a sip of orange juice. “But come on … Giving you clothes to go home in? It’s like a movie scenario.”

“Not really. That’s usually a jacket, not a pair of far too baggy jeans.”

“Too baggy, huh? Either he’s some sort of street-style, baggy clothes guy, or he’s taller than you.”

Felix lets out a sigh, Annette wiggling her eyebrows. “Nothing gets past you. He’s taller.”

“By how much?”

“As if I noticed that!” There’s a pause. “He was probably slightly over six foot.”

“Ooh. Must have been pretty muscular too, for it to be that baggy.”

“I’m not answering that.” Felix brings his glass closer to him. “Why does it matter?”

“Because if it didn’t matter at all, you wouldn’t have given me any answers whatsoever. I know you, Felix!”

“Unfortunately,” he says, smirking at her pout.

“Really though, that says a lot. Something about this guy is sticking to you, Felix.”

“The only thing that stuck to me is the mud.”

“ _Felix.”_

“ _Annette.”_

“I mean it! Stop avoiding me!” Annette takes another sip, watching Felix with knowing eyes. “Tell me what happened. In full,” she adds, before Felix can answer that he already has.

“His dog came over and knocked me over. Paws spread mud all over me, and she humped me for good measure. Glenn scratched my arms. His place was like ten minutes away, so I went to clean up and borrow his trousers. We exchanged numbers so we can give our trousers back to each other. That’s it.”

“Hmm. Not convinced. Ah, thank you!”

The waitress is placing two plates down onto the table; a pulled steak sandwich for Felix, tomato and cheese panini for Annette. The waitress smiles, telling them to enjoy their meal, before walking away.

Of course, Annette’s eyes are still inspecting Felix as she cuts into her panini.

“Tell me more about this guy.”

“What is there to say?”

“What does he look like?”

“I don’t …” Annette raises an eyebrow. “Red, messy hair. Brown eyes. Built well, I’d expect that if he exercises.” There’s an exaggerated hum he ignores. “And … uh, more tanned than me. That’s about it.”

Felix is alarmed by her bursting into laughter. “That’s about it? You noticed that his skin is a little darker than yours? And his _eyes?”_

“That’s hardly weird, is it?”

“Not weird, but God, Felix,” Annette sniggers, lifting some of her panini to her mouth. “You told me you barely remember what he looks like.”

“W-Well, that’s …”

“Told you you’re a liar.” She chews her food, swallows it, and directs her fork to Felix. “You, my beloved friend, have a crush.”

His mouth drops open. “I met him _once.”_

“So? Crushes can be instant, you know. How else do you think that people ask others out on dates?”

Felix remains silent, hoping that he manages to make his face expressionless in time. He takes a bite from his food, avoiding Annette’s eyes. It all turns out to be useless when he cannot help but sneak a glance and find a grin on her face.

Is he really this transparent?

“What did he say to you?”

“I mean, he apologised for his dog ruining my pants.”

“Not _that._ He was flirty with you, wasn’t he?”

Felix almost chokes on his drink. “He was just a flirty type in general, I think.”

“Ugh, still! Come on, what happened?” When there is no answer, she grumbles, nudging his leg with her foot. “ _Felix.”_

“He might have asked me to lunch. Maybe.” He adds, in a rush, “But just lunch. He didn’t specify it was a date … What’s that look for?”

For she looks absolutely disappointed in him. “So you’re telling me he invited you to his house, flirted with you, asked you to lunch, and that _wasn’t_ him asking you on a date?”

“He didn’t specify.”

“Because it’s obvious! God, Felix, you’re so _blind—”_

“I’m not! I just …” He scowls over her laughing. “I’m not thinking about it that way at all. You’re the one who is overthinking.”

“Sure I am.” She swirls her straw around her glass, still grinning. “Just wait. It’s going to be a date.”

“It’s not.”

Even as he says it, he knows that he’s not answering completely seriously. He stares down at the water in his glass. Thinking. If he’s honest with himself, he’s not the best at dating. He’s given it a try before, but it never feels real. It’s not often someone is special enough to be let in.

Although if it’s only a first date, _if_ it is a date at all, perhaps he doesn’t have to dwell on that at all. For now, he can simply focus on getting those jeans back to their owner, and see what happens there.

He finds his fingers twitching with the urge to message a ‘thank you’ again. Even if this still that idiot redhead’s fault in the first place.

* * *

Over the next several days, Felix finds his mind wandering back to Sylvain on occasion. Just a few fleeting moments, where he glances at his phone, and finds himself slightly disappointed that he hasn’t received a message yet.

It’s no wonder, when that guy has Felix’s favourite trousers to exercise in. Of course there’s nothing more to it.

Not even when the name _Sylvain_ finally pops up on his phone one day, and he gets a surge of excitement … Only to ignore it and not open it the moment he sees it.

 _As if I’m going to give him the satisfaction of replying straight away,_ Felix thinks to himself as he stirs some curry in a pan. He glances at the phone again. Shakes his head, back to the food. Goddamnit, he just wants to read what it says, but he’s nothing if not stubborn.

He waits until his curry is done and he is piling it onto a bed of rice, having entertained himself with music instead. Fifteen minutes is still not the best, but he’ll take it over Sylvain seeing he read the message at precisely thirty seconds after Felix received it.

**Sylvain 🐶**

_Hey there, Felix! I was just wondering if you’re free tomorrow? Got the day off work, and if I have to go any longer without seeing that cute face of yours again I might die. Let me know_ _♥_

Felix leans back in his chair, cursing how he feels said face warm from that comment. He’s an asshole, enough for Felix to consider leaving him on read for a short while, but his thumbs fail him.

**Felix 🐱**

_Then die, I guess._

**Sylvain 🐶**

_Ouch, you’re cold! I like that. Really though, is that a no?_

**Felix 🐱**

_...No, I’m free too, so we might as well. Need those jogging bottoms back._

**Sylvain 🐶**

_And to see me again? All right, awesome. There’s a place I think you’d like for lunch. How about I tell you what bus stop to get off at and I’ll meet you there?_

**Felix 🐱**

_Sure._

**Sylvain 🐶**

_Sending it on Google Maps along with the time. Heh, did you realise that you didn’t say no to lunch? ;)_

God, Felix hates him, but strangely adores that he does so. And he’s sending his next message before he can stop himself.

**Felix 🐱**

_I won’t if you’re paying. I’m not going to pass on free food in this economy._

**Sylvain 🐶**

_That’s the way we do it! Found your bobby pins and everything too, so I’ll be sure to give those back as well_

**Felix 🐱**

_No need. Part of life is losing them every day of the week._

**Sylvain 🐶**

_Worth it for hair that pretty ;) Anyway, Mercedes (the human, not the dog) is finishing up dinner, so I better get going. Looking forward to seeing you x_

A kiss and everything. Felix assumes he’s left people on read at worse moments, and so decides to shove the phone to one side and carry on with his food. An odd smile remains on his face as he does so.

Perhaps it’s the slightest crush. He might be looking forward to it himself. But flirty types never stick around for long, and Felix knows in advance not to get attached.

* * *

As to be expected, people aren’t used to those who walk their pet cats. Even Felix hadn’t done so when he was younger and his family had their own. They were adorable. Felix cherished every one. But Glenn, similar to the owner of his name, is special. Felix chose to begin walking him after he would follow Felix down the street.

Because this is not something others are accustomed to, he’s become somewhat of a local celebrity on the bus. Enough for people to question where his companion is when he’s not there. Felix has to explain that he is off to see someone, and can’t bring animals indoors.

They seem disappointed, but it’s the reality of a pet owner to be outshone by said pet, and he doesn’t exactly mind when he’s not the biggest extrovert anyway.

He steps off the bus at the agreed stop. The head of red hair stands out half a mile. The man in question waves, walking over to Felix.

“Hey there, Felix!” he greets, flashing him a smile.

“Hey. Thanks for waiting, the bus was a few minutes late.”

“When isn’t it? Come on, let’s get going.” Sylvain leads the way down the path, eyes taking in Felix’s hair; it falls over his shoulder in a braid. “It’s different today.”

“Well done for noticing.”

“Prettying yourself up for me?”

Felix rolls his eyes. “Hardly. I just like changing it up if I’m not jogging. Where are we going, anyway?”

“You’ll see! Nowhere super fancy as I thought you’d not really want that. Not so early on, anyway.”

Huh. Sylvain is quite observant, Felix will give him that. “Early on?”

“Oh, I’m totally taking you on a date right now. If that’s comfortable with you.”

Felix can practically hear Annette’s smug grin. He clears his throat, pretending to be interested in something across the road. “I guess I don’t mind it. You’re pretty confident, though, considering you’re flirting with a guy.”

“Well, if _you_ didn’t like guys, you’d have told me the moment I said anything flirty.” Felix brings his attention back to Sylvain, who has a knowing smile on his face. “Tell me I’m wrong.”

“You’re not. Still, your flirting is corny and makes me want to vomit, attracted to guys or not.”

“Awh, come on,” says Sylvain, laughing. “The corniness is just part of the charm … And I haven’t even used my best pick-up lines yet.”

“Good. Don’t bother.”

“You sure are a fun one.” The arms which Sylvain has been resting by his head lower back down. “Date or not, I appreciate you taking the time to see me today. Day off, too?”

“Yeah. Thankfully. I work in retail.”

Sylvain groans. “God, I feel that.”

“You too?”

“I’m a bartender. Fancy place though, so it’s fairly decent. I’ve just been in the whole retail struggle before.”

“Yeah. It’s only temporary, until I get something better.” Because any of his rich father’s money is sent straight back, he decides not to mention.

After a few days of rain, sunshine is thankfully blessing them once again. This turns out to be a must when Sylvain leads Felix to another park in the city. He blinks around curiously, both having never been to this one before, and also because he thought the two are getting food. Considering Sylvain is absolutely thriving on taking Felix on a date, however, the latter trusts him enough to know that he’s being taken to the right place.

What he doesn’t expect is a stall up ahead, a wisp of steam rising into the air, that Sylvain is pointing to. With a well-toned arm that Felix attempts to not stare at.

“Fast food on a date?” he questions.

Sylvain shakes his head. “Not fast food. They’re a local business that sell outdoor Asian food, it’s _so_ good. See, you seem like the type to like a bit of peace, and I like supporting small businesses, so … Two birds with one stone?”

Felix has to be honest; this impresses him. Simply Sylvain taking some good guesses on what he likes, and not being the typical rich guy who doesn’t know where to put his money. It’s … pleasant. He can admit that much.

And perhaps it does show that Sylvain isn’t a flirt and nothing else.

“You’ve convinced me.”

“Knew it.” That grin is contagious, and Felix cannot stop himself cracking a smile.

Sylvain is quite clearly a recognised customer, too. He’s reminded that he can have a discount at any time, to which Sylvain declines. Which is attractive. That’s another thing Felix will admit to himself.

After some lovely words and laughter as they wait for the food to cook, the staff even asking about Felix and saying how it is lovely to meet him, the two are soon walking away with noodle dishes in one hand, wooden disposable chopsticks in the other.

“And now, we can find a nice place to sit,” says Sylvain, slurping some of the noodles into his mouth. “Mm, it’s as good as ever!”

Felix scoops up some of his own noodles, ensuring to get plenty of chicken in there as well. It truly is delicious.

They choose a bench to one side. There’s a few cherry blossom trees nearby beginning to bloom; Sylvain is glancing over at them.

“Pity. It’d have been even more romantic if they were fully bloomed,” he says. He winks jokingly, and Felix has to stop himself from snorting.

“You’re a nightmare. But the noodles are good.”

“Right?! Do you like spicy food? That’s one of their spiciest sauces.”

“Yeah, I love it. Not fond of sweet stuff.”

“Awh, that’s a shame. I like both. Maybe something sweet and salty would work for you.” Sylvain leans back on the bench, resting one leg on the other.

“That’s never quite as bad.” Felix eats up more of the noodles silently, dwelling on what to say. “You know, you’ve surprised me a bit.”

“Yeah? In what way?”

“This. I guess I’d expect a flirty type like you to throw money on some expensive dinner to impress someone.”

Sylvain shrugs. “Flirty as I might be, I just want people to have a nice time. It’s not about spending a load of money to seem impressive.” A sigh is let out. “Besides, a truly beautiful man like you, sat out in nature like this? It’s a real treat.”

“You’re impossible.” Still, Felix hides his smile behind chopsticks full of noodles. “I bet Mercie helps you pick up guys. Or people. I don’t really know who you’re into.”

“Right now, you.” Sylvain winks again. “But yeah, I like everyone. And boy, do girls fawn over golden retrievers. I just knew that having her would make me even more of a magnet … And so, of course, I accepted her from Mercedes graciously.”

“Don’t believe that.”

Sylvain’s eyebrow quirks. “Don’t you, now?”

“No. You clearly adore that dog. Maybe picking up people is a perk, but she means far more to you than that.”

His face softens. Felix is taken aback by the gentleness of Sylvain’s smile, his heartfelt eyes as his mind is back on Mercie, and Felix tries to will himself to look away before he does something as silly as blushing. But it’s impossible for his eyes to fall anywhere else.

“Yeah. See, Mercedes—the human—volunteers in a church. Mercie, at just a few weeks old, was found in its gardens. She was kept there for a while, waiting for the mother, but she never turned up. Unfortunately the church couldn’t look after her forever. And Mercedes wanted to take her home, but that wasn’t doable, either. So I took her in instead.”

“So she’s a rescue,” says Felix. “I had no idea. I guess you don’t expect it as much with young dogs.”

“Nah, for sure. But yeah. These months I’ve had with her have been wonderful. It’s like having a best friend.” Sylvain scratches the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. “I was secretly glad you didn’t get _too_ mad at her, and more at me. She’s a good girl.”

Felix thinks back to the moment where Glenn was attempting to play with her. Cats are cautious, far more than dogs, and Felix knows Glenn wouldn’t have gotten closer to her so quickly if he hadn’t felt safe enough to. “Yeah. I can see that.”

“What about you and Glenn?”

“Glenn is from a litter of kittens a friend of mine bred,” says Felix. “Took a while to be ready to look after a pet, but I fell in love with him. He was the runt of the litter, but you would have never expected it with how much energy he has.”

“Huh. I thought he was pretty small for a male, but I didn’t expect him to be super young. Not when the two of you had a bond like that. So I was a bit confused.”

Felix shakes his head. “No, he’s already four-years-old. Time sure does fly.”

“He’s lovely. Almost as much as his owner.”

“Ugh. Already back to the flirting.”

Sylvain laughs, and the sound stirs something in Felix’s chest. “I’m just teasing. Really, I’m glad you have a bond like that with Glenn. It’s touching to see someone be as close to their pet as I am with mine.”

“He’s not just a pet. He’s family.”

That smile on Sylvain’s face grows. “Yeah. I feel that.”

A silence falls on them. There’s not a slither of awkwardness, however; in fact, as Felix finishes off the rest of his food, he’s rather content. Sylvain appears the same, leaning back against the bench, closing his eyes from the sun that hits his face.

Felix swallows, dropping his gaze back to the floor. He takes note of the bag he has left by his feet.

“Oh, we’ve not done the trouser swap.”

Sylvain straightens up, letting out a snigger. “I forgot that was even the excuse to meet up with you. I’ve got them in my bag, hold on …”

Moments later, the two are swapping the pairs of trousers, returning them to their own bags. Sylvain lets out a mournful sigh once he zips it up.

“A shame.”

“What is?”

“You looked cute in them.”

Felix rolls his eyes. “Too baggy for me.”

“That’s a good point. Won’t cling to certain _assets_ that way.”

“You’re unbelievable.” Still, Felix has to press his lips together to stop himself from smiling with amusement. “Uh, I suppose I should thank you for today. It’s been nice.”

“Ah, it’s no problem! Always happy to take a cutie out on a date.” There’s a pause, and Sylvain adds, slightly quieter, “You’ve really enjoyed yourself? Not just saying that to please the ol’ flirt over here?”

“What? No, I’d tell you if it was terrible. Idiot.”

“Good point.” Sylvain’s voice brightens again. “I’ve had fun, too. Really, there’s something special about you, Felix. I’m glad we met.”

“Even if it was under strange circumstances,” says Felix. Sylvain grins, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Aha, just a bit … Silver lining and all that, I guess.”

Felix hums. “Something like that.” He gets to his feet, stretching his arms out in front of him. “So …”

“Wondering if we’re going to meet up again?”

“Well, I’m not wanting to jump off a cliff after all this, so that’s nice.” Felix smiles to show he’s joking, reaching towards his bag. A hand on his shoulder stops him midway.

“I’ve got an idea,” says Sylvain.

“Enlighten me.”

The grin on Sylvain’s face grows. He reaches for a crimson bomber jacket tied around his waist. It’s pulled around Felix’s shoulders, Sylvain leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek.

“There,” says Sylvain as he straightens back up, “now we have an excuse to go on another date, so you can give me this back.”

How Felix has not died there and then on the spot, he’s not too sure. He cannot say a word as he holds a hand to the cheek that Sylvain kissed. The skin beneath his palm is quick to grow warmer.

“I-I, um.” And now he’s stuttering. Perfect.

“Sorry, I have a habit of leaving people speechless.”

Sylvain laughs over Felix’s scowl. The latter’s hand crosses over his chest, feeling the material. “Seems like good quality, and I’m not giving you anything in return. How do you know that I’m not going to steal this and never give it back?”

“Well, put it on properly, and then I’ll have an answer.”

Felix hums almost suspiciously. He pulls his arms through the jacket’s sleeves, unsurprised to find that this, too, is oversized on him.

“There we go,” says Sylvain. “Now I can see it’s big on you, I can say that you look _so_ cute it wouldn’t matter anyway.”

“Shut up,” Felix groans, leaning down to scoop up his bag. “Flirt with me one more time—”

“I thought you liked it. Enough to want to go on a second date.”

Oh, that asshole. Felix brings his eyes back to Sylvain, over that cheeky grin, and he opens his mouth to retort.

Only he finds himself laughing instead. The bag is thrown over his shoulder as he shakes his head, steps beginning to take him down the park’s path. “I can’t believe you’re real. _Don’t,”_ he adds quickly, “turn that into a pickup line.”

Sylvain jogs to catch up to Felix, bumping into him gently with his shoulder. “Sorry, sorry. Really though, second date and not stealing my jacket?”

“Second date,” Felix confirms. “And no stealing the jacket. Red’s not my colour.”

“Not as much. But this is still the cutest sight to behold.”

“I swear you’re …” His words drift off with a sigh, and he cannot stop himself smiling from Sylvain’s laughter.

It has been completely unexpected. At a glance, Sylvain seems to be the kind of man Felix hates. But the more he is in Sylvain’s company, the greater the wish to get to know him, to spend more time with him.

Perhaps he doesn’t have to stop himself from getting closer this time, after all. Not with this insatiable man and his matchmaking dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Feel free to find me on Twitter @nikobynight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm a little tempted to maybe write a second part, although I'm not fully sure as I quite like it ending here. Feel free to let me know--I might be tempted to give it a second chapter if people wanted that.
> 
> Find me on Twitter @/nikobynight!


End file.
